


Save the Last Dance

by obsessivemuch



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, F/M, Future Fic, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-07
Updated: 2004-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivemuch/pseuds/obsessivemuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the last dance before graduation, Conner makes his peace with the idea of Trent/Kira and finds a little faith in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save the Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Dedication: To Krystina and Melissa who still read my fics even though they haven't seen the show . . . and didn't laugh too much at my new obsession.

Conner stared around at the decorated gymnasium with distaste.  The decorating committee had taken the theme to a whole new level by putting up big plastic daisies everywhere.  When he had suggested to his friends that they attend the Spring Fling, he had expected derision and scorn, not wholehearted agreement.  Two years ago, this place would have been a court where he reigned as king, but now it seemed like a stupid high school dance.  His gaze passed over his science teacher trapped in a conversation with the new principal.  He smiled sympathetically at Dr. Oliver until a petite brunette asked him to dance and saved him from another of Mr. Gouty’s lectures about the need for real discipline.  Somehow his teacher’s pain about being a chaperone almost seemed to make up for the torturous training sessions last year.

His gaze landed on a couple dancing wildly at the edge of the crowd.  Ethan had changed so much during his time as a Ranger, he scarcely recognized the computer geek who related to computers more than actual people.  Conner knew he was still in there, but he had become more comfortable in his own skin.  Asking the new girl, Naiyana, had been a stroke of genius because she did not know the other Ethan.  She knew the fun Ethan, the guy who was not even pretending to dance like other people as he wheeled around back and forth in his powder blue tuxedo and she tried to follow with giggles.  She was lovely and smart, the right kind of girl for Ethan, and Conner was happy for his best friend.

On the other hand, his eyes narrowed slightly as he caught sight of another couple swaying to their own beat.  He knew he ought to be happy for Kira, happy that his best friend had the person she wanted most in the world, but it was hard to be happy for her when the sight of them made his stomach recoil with disgust.  Just because Trent had managed to save himself from the Dino Gem, she had welcomed him back with open arms.  Hayley and Dr. O had had similar receptions for the White Ranger, but he and Ethan had remained suspicious of Trent for a long time.  And the first time Kira had announced that they were dating, Conner and Ethan had tried to talk her out of it for hours to no avail.  Ethan had been civil, but Conner would not pretend the last year away so he tended to stay away from the lovey pair when they were together.  He certainly had not wanted to come with them, but Kira had asked him with sad eyes and Ethan had convinced him that he could handle one last evening before they graduated

Ethan was the only one who knew exactly why Conner had such a knee-jerk reaction to the pair, but he would never betray the truth to Kira.  Some confidences should never be broken, and being a Power Ranger had taught them all about the power of secrets.  Kira might be completely frustrated with the non-friendship between Conner and Trent but she would never know the truth nor would she ever know about a confrontation between her boyfriend and her best friends in which one was threatened with bodily harm if he ever so much as hurt her with a single word.

Conner could never pinpoint the moment when he saw Kira in a whole new light though he knew he never felt like Ethan’s description of "brother and sister in crime-fighting" was applicable.  For one thing, he was pretty sure it was illegal in most states to look at your sister in that way.  On some level, he had always been aware of Kira as a girl, even before she was a fashionista for a few days.  He remembered how simple he thought girls were before he met Kira, but she threw any sort of theory out the window.  She was cool, funny, and talented, but she was also warmth personified, a good friend to everyone.  And as much as he damned her loyalty to Trent even at his most evil, he recognized that her faith was a pretty special thing.  Her strength and determination had always impressed him, but he knew it was actually the whole package that was special, even that stubborn, irritating way that she had when she was right about something. 

With a silent groan, he dragged his eyes back to his date who was sipping her punch and watching everyone else with a smile.  She was sweet, pretty, and as Kira had hissed in his ear, a cut above his usual standard (not of course being aware that she was his standard and thus no one could achieve it).  She approved of Emily enthusiastically, a fact that actually irritated Conner more than the sight of Trent’s arm wrapped around her shoulder.  He wanted her to feel the sting of jealousy, to wonder how she measured up to Emily, to overreact the way he overreacted to Trent, but if he truly was honest, all he really wanted was some sign that she could care about him as more than a best friend.  Emily had not really been on his radar at all.  When he had suggested the dance as a last fling, he had envisioned going with Ethan and Kira to laugh at all the poor saps and their goofy school spirit.  Still, Kira had asked Trent, and Ethan had found the courage to invite Naiyana.  Conner had no desire to play the fifth wheel so he was cycling through the list of possible dates when he bumped into the girl.  He barely knew Emily, but he figured it was worth a shot.  He was far from surprised when she said yes almost immediately.

She sensed his attention and grinned at him conspiratorially.  "I really do wonder what the decorating committee spent the funds for the dance on since they could probably buy all the daisies with a fifth of the dance fund."

"Maybe they used it to buy new personalities," Conner suggested.

Pondering the thought, she shook her head.  "Nah, they’re not that creative. You don’t think they’re commissioning some poor has-been artist for another ugly statue, do you?"

"God, I hope not."  Conner thought about the disturbing interpretation of a student athlete that was right behind the home goal on the soccer field.  They shared a friendly laugh at the thought.  "You don’t mind sitting out this dance, do you?" Conner asked belatedly.

"No, I wouldn’t want to risk my limbs anywhere near your friend there," she said, nodding toward Ethan with a smile.

"I know I haven’t been the greatest date in the world."  His friends would have all fainted from his apology but she took it in stride.

"Don’t be silly.  I’ve had fun tonight which was really all I came here to do" Emily said with a sweet smile.

He gave her a surprised look, too used to girls expecting more from him like big declarations of love and bouquets of flowers.

Interpreting the look correctly, she gestured toward the girl dressed in a lemon colored gown that looked like one of those 20s flapper dresses.  "She’s not what I expected."

"Huh?"  Conner played dumb, an act he had perfected long ago.

"I always knew she was pretty just by the looks that used to follow her down the halls, but I figured Kira was exactly as she had always seemed to be, a disaffected loner with a good voice and a talent for song-writing.  But she’s not really - she’s very nice and friendly.  And she glows when she’s with you and Ethan."

"You mean when she’s with Trent," he corrected, unable to hide the bitter note.

"No, with you and Ethan. It’s like she can actually be herself when she’s with you two. With Trent, she’s still holding something back, some piece of herself that she doesn’t want him to touch."

"How do you know that?" Conner asked, puzzled by her observation.

"Sometimes it’s easier to see when you’re standing outside of a group."  Her wise reply was cut short by a gaggle of girls passing by with loud voices. 

Compelled, he looked at Kira with new eyes.  She was smiling at Trent, but he had never noticed the tense way she held herself around him, a far cry from the easy way she flopped on Conner and Ethan during movie nights or at Hayley’s Cyberspace.  She was still guarded around Trent, but she had no walls when she was with her best friends.  He turned back to Emily and found her eyes filled with kindness. 

"Don’t worry about it.  I know that some of the girls think you’re God’s gift to women, but I’m not in love with you and it’s not likely to happen in the next half hour or so.  Although when I agreed to come, I never thought I’d find you suffering from unrequited love," she continued softly.

"Ethan’s the only one who knows," he admitted with a twinge of relief.  He locked eyes with the girl suddenly.  "How do you know so much about unrequited love?"

"You don’t think you’re the one who’s cornered the market on pining, do you?"  She laughed, but her face inadvertently turned toward one of the teenagers holding court over a bevy of cheerleaders.

"Jacob Fritten?"  Conner had a difficult time wrapping his thoughts around the idea of the sweet girl in front of him with the school’s top power forward.

"It’s probably not worth it to try to figure out," she cautioned.  "He and I grew up right next to each other.  We were friends before we entered high school, but he’s forgotten that I exist."

"What a sad pair we are, in love with people who will never love us back."  Conner’s tone reflected an ironic amusement with only a trace of sorrow.

"At least you’re not invisible," Emily countered.  "Kira does see you even if it’s not in the light you would rather be seen in.  Don’t underestimate that power, Conner.  And remember that high school relationships don’t last forever."

"I don’t know how he can be so blind to you, Emily.  I mean I hardly know you, but I can already tell that you’re someone worth caring for."

As the song ended, she smiled at him and stood up, holding out her hand to him.  "Come here," she commanded.  Shocked to find himself listening, he was even more startled at the way she shoved him at Kira.  "Trent, will you please dance with me?  Conner keeps stepping on my toes, and they really could use a break.  Kira, you don’t mind, right?"

Flabbergasted, Kira shook her head with a smile.  "I’m not sure Trent is much better, but I don’t mind switching."

Trent and Conner did not resist the change, and Conner found himself staring at Kira awkwardly while a slow song started.  "Wanna dance?" he finally said.

"I didn’t think you’d ever ask.  I’ve already danced with Ethan."  She grinned at him and moved into his arms easily.  Conner noticed that they fit together perfectly, but he reminded himself that they were just friends.  "Was Emily right?  Do you really step on toes?"

"Not that much," he said, breathing in the soft, sunshiny sort of smell that he associated with Kira.

"I really like her, Conner."

"Yes, you’ve already said that much tonight.  But I wouldn’t get too attached since she’s in love with someone else."

Her hazel eyes held genuine disappointment.  "I’m sorry to hear that.  I really think she’s perfect for you."

"Why does it matter so much to you?" he said with a slightly harsh tone.

"I haven’t seen you smile so much in ages.  And I do want you to be happy, Conner."

Gratified by the knowledge that she had watched him at least a little bit, he relaxed and concentrated on the meaning of her words.  "I’ll find happiness eventually, Kira.  Some things can’t be rushed."

"What a very un-Conner-like thing to say," she murmured comfortably.  "I wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"For tolerating Trent tonight even though I know you don’t trust him. I really appreciate the effort, and I know you’re doing it for me."

"Kira . . ."

"You may drive me crazy sometimes, Conner, but I’m glad you and Ethan are my best friends.  And I’m grateful you put aside your dislike of Trent to come tonight.  I can’t imagine not sharing this night with you and Ethan."

"I don’t dislike Trent," he muttered suddenly. 

"Fine, I know you don’t like the idea of Trent and me because you think he’s gonna hurt me again.  You might be right, but I have to find out for myself.  It’s part of that whole love and pain feeding the soul that goes with being a musician."

He shook his head and tried to avoid her plea for understanding.  "I just don’t know how you can open yourself up being hurt again.  He spent the first year you knew him hurting you over and over again.  Kira, I watched the pain you went through, and Ethan and I, we hurt for you.  I couldn’t ever let my heart lead me into something like that again, knowing that it would only end with heartache."

Her eyes widened slightly, understanding him better in that moment than she ever had before.  "If it’s true and good, the love will be better than the pain in the end.  It’s just a matter of taking a chance.  I spent the better part of five months listening to Trent explain why I should take a risk on him, but really he was just saying the same thing as my heart."  She touched her heart briefly before she touched his chest.  He was sure she could feel his heart pounding, but she appeared contemplative before she spoke again.  "Before he went all evil, he and I shared something pure and sweet, and whenever it got really tough to face him in battle, I would imagine the picture he drew of me, the way he said I was brave for getting up on stage, the fact that he revealed his secret to me.  Maybe this will end in tears, but maybe I’ll have some really good memories to go along with it.  And I’ll remember that he made me happy at a time when I needed something to distract me from the loss of my Dino Gem."

Conner felt uncomfortable for a moment, recognizing both the gift and the burden of understanding that she had just delivered.  "Well, if he makes you happy, Kira, that’s all I want," he said, surprised to find that he meant every word.  He could not say that he was completely free of the jealousy, but somehow finding that Kira did not think that the love between she and Trent was the greatest love that ever existed made it easier for him to look beyond the present.  Kira seemed to know that Trent might not be her future, and Conner felt like that was all the signal he needed to realize that there would always be another moment, another time, another dance.

Her smile blossomed at his sentiment.  "Thank you, Conner, for being my best friend and for trying to understand the whole mess.  It means a lot to me that you want my happiness because that’s all I want for you, too.  Someday, you’ll find a girl who will make you want to risk your heart, and she’ll be worth it, I promise."

Swallowing an inappropriate comment, Conner glanced away only to find Trent staring intently in their direction.  He changed the topic back to her boyfriend, trying to sound interested.  "I don’t think you ever told me where Trent’s going to school next fall."

Kira blushed and ducked her head shyly.  "He’s going to study business at Seattle Pacific University."

"That must be pretty close to the conservatory," he said casually, betraying none of his own conflicting thoughts. 

"Yeah, he picked it because it was nearby."

"You must be more serious than I figured for him to follow you to school."  So much for high school relationships not lasting forever.

"No, that’s not really the case.  It’s just . . . Trent’s been so lost since his dad died and left him everything.  Even though he’s a great artist, he’s going to follow in his dad’s footsteps out of guilt and expectation.  I guess I’m still the one thing he’s familiar and comfortable with."

Put in those exact words, it certainly did not sound romantic or noble which cheered Conner somewhat.  "I don’t know what I’m gonna do without you and Ethan next year.  Texas is so far away from Seattle and Boston."

"I don’t know either.  I guess there’ll be e-mails and vacations.  And we’ll have to spend the whole summer together.  My parents have that cabin at the lake.  Maybe I can convince them to let us use it on the weekends," Kira said thoughtfully.

"That would be awesome."  He tried not to think about how much he hated the water.

With an uncanny knack, she read his thoughts perfectly.  "You didn’t have to swim last summer, did you?  I really think you should learn to swim though.  Until you do, it’s just one more weapon for Ethan to use against you."  Her eyes sparkled with merriment as she teased him.

"Yeah, well, we’ll see," he muttered.

As the final beat sounded, he found his arms full of Kira who hugged him tightly.  "These last two years have been great, Conner.  I’m glad you stayed with the team and didn’t walk away so we could become friends.  And I don’t know how I would have survived high school without you and Ethan," she said sincerely, her face buried in his chest.

The unnerving display of emotion rattled Conner as he tried to ignore the familiar stirrings of lust at her touch.  "You know I feel the same way, Kira."  He wished he had her talent with words to say half a dozen other things about what she really meant to him.

She beamed brilliantly at him as she released her grip and stepped back.  "I know you do, Conner."

Trent delivered Emily back to Conner at that precise moment, breaking the spell.  "I think Emily’s toes have recovered," he said, grasping Kira’s hand.

A sudden announcement over the sound system interrupted the conversation.  "This is the last dance, kiddos, so grab that someone special and pull them close."

Trent yanked Kira away while Conner and Emily watched with bemusement.  "Do you want to dance?" Conner asked, his eyes still glued to Kira.

Hiding a smirk, Emily refused, "I think I’m done for tonight.  I’m going to sit down at our table, okay?"

He barely heard her, and only Ethan’s hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality.  "Hey man, did Kira go all soft and sentimental on you too?"

"Yeah, I don’t know what that was about.  Sure we’re going away, but we’ll still have summer vacations and stuff."  Conner turned away and looked at his best friend with a smile that did not quite reach his eyes.

"You don’t think Kira’s turning into a girl, do you?"

"She’s always been a girl."  His tone clearly implied that his best friend was an idiot.

"Yes, but she doesn’t usually act like it."  They started walking back to the table when Ethan stopped Conner.  "I think somebody’s trying to steal your date."

Jacob, Emily’s object of affection, stood in front of her with a severe expression.  "Em, Conner McKnight is not the right guy for you.  He goes through girls like water."

Emily gazed at him with perfect composure.  "I like Conner – he’s true to himself.  And he asked me to this dance when he could have asked anyone at all."

Ethan started forward, but it was Conner’s turn to restrain his friend.  "Leave them alone.  I think they’re working something out, E."

Jacob sputtered, "He’s not good enough for you, Emily."

"Why?  Because you say so?"  Her tone dripped acid this time.  "Jake, you’ve spent the better part of four years ignoring me and any friendship we had a long time ago.  I don’t think you’re in a position to know who is good enough for me anymore."

"I know better than McKnight anyway," Jacob announced.

"Are you so sure about that?  What was the last good book I read?  What part did I have in the fall play?  Who took me to Homecoming sophomore year?"  She glared at the dumbfounded teen with all the righteous anger that had been building for four years.  "That’s what I thought.  Excuse me while I go find my date."

As she turned away, he gently touched her arm and she paused.  "The last good book you read was Pride and Prejudice because you thought Darcy and Elizabeth were romantic.  You were Eliza in _My Fair Lady_, and you wore these blue flowers in your hair that matched your eyes.  Mark Evans took you to Homecoming sophomore _and_ junior year because you guys dated for a good year and a half.  And he definitely wasn’t good enough for you."

Ethan and Conner watched her melt visibly and Jacob relaxed slightly.  "What just happened?" Ethan asked in a hushed tone.

"I think he just proved he was good enough for her," Conner said with a laugh, observing the pair as they moved onto the dance floor.  Emily winked at him and tilted her head toward Kira encouragingly.

"Do I even want to know what that was about?"  Ethan looked puzzled while Naiyana approached from the other side.

"I think she was telling me not to give up."  Conner’s eyes moved to Kira again.

"Give up on what?" Naiyana seemed intrigued by the turn of the conversation.

"On love," Ethan answered.  "Shall we take one more spin around the dance floor?"

"The song’s almost over," she protested.

"So?  I don’t need music to dance.  I’ve got a beat in my head already."  He led her out amidst the swirling couples.

Conner watched them all with a pang of joy.  Cassidy and Devin danced past, arguing about the senior salute.  Kira’s head was on Trent’s shoulder as they moved in silence.  Jacob stared at Emily with his heart in his eyes.  Ethan and Naiyana grooved to a beat of their own.

"It’s hard to believe you’re all graduating in a couple of weeks.  It seems like I just met you all yesterday."  Conner rotated to find Dr. Oliver with a wise look at his shoulder. 

"Gonna miss us, Dr. O?"

"Of course, you were great research assistants."  Conner’s palpable irritation made him laugh.  "Just kidding.  I don’t know how Zordon and Dimitria did it all those years ago."

"Did what?" he wondered.

"Sent us off into the world to find our happiness.  With all the changes, I know they were constantly letting us go, but there was always someone to replace us."

"But you’ll still see us."  Conner’s argument was beginning to sound tired even to him.

"Sure, for vacations and holidays, but eventually, that’ll change too.  I won’t really have the chance to see you guys experience college, love, success, even failure.  At least Zordon had his viewing globe."  Tommy smiled briefly at his charge and glanced at Ethan, Kira, and Trent.  "I suppose I’ll have to get used to it, huh?"

"Guess so."  The song finished and the dance floor cleared in record time. 

The three former Rangers and Naiyana joined them at the edge of the dance floor.  "Whatcha thinking about, Dr. O?" Ethan asked, noticing his mentor’s reflective expression.

"Just about how I’m going to miss you all," Tommy said.  Naiyana looked baffled, but since no one else questioned the comment, she stayed silent.

"I can’t believe it’s almost over," Kira said, staring at the committee as they started to remove the daisies.  Her voice was soft and quiet, barely noticeable in the loud din of students exiting.  Trent put his arm around her waist, Conner squeezed her hand quickly, and Ethan patted her shoulder.

"End of an era," Trent said into the silence.

"Does anyone else feel weird just standing over here and being sentimental about the whole graduation thing?"  Ethan’s question unleashed a torrent of responses.

"Yes."  "Absolutely."  "I’m over it."  A cacophony of voices suddenly agreed with his assessment.

"I’ve got the key to Hayley’s," Trent announced.  Tommy frowned at the suggestion, and the ex-White Ranger quickly explained, "She said it was okay as long as we didn’t destroy the place and remembered to lock up after we were done."

"I could really use an apple juice."  Kira’s yearning tone broke through their teacher’s objections, and he smiled at them with capitulation.

"All right, but don’t drain her supply, okay?" he warned.

"Aren’t you going to come, Dr. Oliver?"  Naiyana’s voice was uncertain.

"Nah, I’m an old man now."  Conner, Ethan, and Kira made various noises of dissent and ridicule, but Tommy looked toward the petite woman who had asked him to dance earlier.  "And I offered Ms. Lowell a ride home."

"I see."  Ethan exchanged meaningful glances with his compatriots.  His tone left no doubt as to what he really did see.

Tommy rolled his eyes at the juvenile words.  "I know you guys will respect Hayley’s place, and I’m sure you don’t need to be reminded that finals start in a week."

Groans followed as he strolled away.  "Let’s go."  Ethan herded the small group toward the door, but he paused as he noticed that Conner was not moving.  "You coming, bro?"

"You guys go ahead.  I’ll meet you there.  I just want to tell Emily that I’m leaving and make sure that she’s going to get home all right."

"Do you think you should be bugging the love birds?"  Ethan’s voice was perfectly steady.

Kira’s head swiveled toward Emily and Jacob who were seated at a table, deep in an intense conversation.  Her hazel eyes filled with sympathy as she looked back at her best friend.  "Conner – "

"It’s okay, Kira.  At least she’s happy."  Conner’s expression was neutral as he gazed in her direction.  She seemed to have an inkling of his double meaning and flushed a soft shade of pink.  "She’s in love with him, and if making him jealous helped him see the prize that she is, I’m glad that I could do that much."

With an air of someone who wanted to say something else, Kira’s attention was drawn back to Trent.  "We should go on.  Conner’ll be along soon enough to talk about his heroic action."

"Sounds good to me," Ethan answered.  "Hey Trent, you’ll make me a Blue Ranger Special, right?"

"A Blue Ranger Special?" Naiyana asked as they started to walk away.

"Sure, Hayley’s has special drinks named after the Rangers . . ."

Conner half-listened to the conversation but missed the final glance Kira sent his way.  Instead of walking toward Emily, he meandered toward a ladder where a senior was removing plastic daisies.  "Can I have a couple of those?"

She started to say no, but she changed her mind when she saw who was asking the question.  "We’re supposed to save them for next year, but I don’t think anyone will notice that a couple are gone.  What colors do you want, Conner?"

"White and yellow," he replied instantly.  She passed him the flowers with a flirtatious smile.  "Thanks, Annie," he said casually, ignoring the flirty attitude with ease. 

He strode purposefully toward Emily’s chair.  While Jacob glared, Emily beamed at him radiantly.  "I’m meeting the others at Hayley’s, but I wanted to make sure you had a ride home, Emily."

"She does!" Jacob retorted ferociously.

"Good," Conner said to the basketball player’s surprise.  He handed her the white daisy.  "Thanks for reminding me that faith means there’s always a possibility."

Touched by his gift and his words, Emily nodded gently.  "I hope that your possibility comes true, Conner."

"Yeah," he said.  He stared at Jacob for a second.  "I hope yours is everything you want it to be."

"It will be."  Her voice was serene and strong.  The last thing Conner heard as he walked away was Jacob’s query about her possibility.

In his car, Conner studied the yellow daisy for a moment before he tucked it away in his glove compartment and turned the key.  He had friends to find, finals to study for, and a graduation to celebrate.  There was always time for thinking about possibilities and promises later.  After all, he still had his whole life ahead of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I'm so attracted to Conner as a character. As a rule, I usually find myself attracted to the girl or the geek and usually it's the girl geek who gets me. I suppose it's because I think Conner has hidden depths that we haven't seen on the show yet, and it's fun to examine the guy under the arrogant jock persona. I hope we have the chance to really see him shine.


End file.
